


Daddy's Got You

by professional_benaddict



Series: Daddy!Tony and Little!Peter [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Peter, M/M, Orgasm as medicine for headaches, Sickfic, Whump, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict
Summary: Peter is stressing and not like himself, even in little space. Daddy Tony helps his baby boy relax and cheers him up with legos and blow jobs.





	Daddy's Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Two anons asked: “a really depressive little peter and tony taking care of him please”  
> “Okay for the whump submissions: Little peter and daddy tony, nsfw Love your posts!”
> 
> Not my best ever, I'll admit, but I feel like I have been neglecting all of my other works for 'Little Patients' so I edited these two prompts that I posted on my Tumblr into one piece here. I hope you enjoy!

It had been a tough week for Peter, Tony knew that. The younger man had told him about troubles at school with bullies, rude teachers and the mountain of assignments and homework on Friday night. So, when Saturday morning came around, Tony was not surprised to wake up to Peter next to him with his thumb in his mouth, all regressed into little space. Further on, the older man was not surprised either when the little one was not his usual bubbly and giggly self. Instead, Peter moved slowly, like his limbs were too heavy and barely spoke, and if he did it was quietly and with as few words as possible.

Daddy, hug. Daddy, thirsty. Daddy, hungry. No. Yes. Daddy, here.

And there Tony was, sat on the floor with a ton of legos spread in front of him, building a race car. In front of him, Peter was laying on his stomach on the sofa, eyeing his Daddy as he built the cars.

”What do you think of this one, buddy? You see how it’s thinner at the front and the back wheels are bigger? All so that it will go faster.” Tony explained, putting the lego car down on the floor and pushing it over to Peter.

The boy didn’t reply, but did pick up the toy and studied it with some interest. Tony did not push the conversation matter further and started on another race car instead. Half way done with the main frame, Tony felt a weight slump against his side. Peter had climbed down from the sofa and was now sat by his Daddy’s side, resting his heavy looking head on his shoulder.

”My sweet boy…” Tony said softly, kissing his little one’s forehead multiple times before continuing on the race car. Once the car had plates and a cool looking engine, Tony picked up a small wheel and offered it to Peter.

”Wanna help Daddy out, Pete?” The older man suggested and smiled widely when the boy took the wheel and fastened it at the front of the car. ”Thanks, baby boy. Can you fasten the rest too?”

After that, Peter was a little more active in the building process. Even throwing in some random facts about race cars, but what really delighted the boy, and made him laugh for the first time that day, was when his Daddy imitated the roaring sounds of the race car engines.

”Silly, Daddy!” Peter giggled, now sat in his Daddy’s lap as they worked on the race car together, adding the last details.

”Aren’t I, huh?” Tony laughed along, one arm around Peter’s waist and rubbing his hand on the boy’s stomach. ”I guess it’s only fitting that we watch Cars and eat lunch. What do you think?”

Peter grinned widely at the suggestion, bouncing in his Daddy’s lap with excitement.

”Can we have chicken nuggets?” Peter asked, eyes wide with hope and joy as he looked at Tony.

”Of course, baby boy.” Tony replied and Peter squealed with glee. ”Let’s test the car first.” The older man added and extended his arm out and held the lego car to the floor, and with the other still held Peter in his lap.

With a swooshing sound, the race car sped along the floor, but came to a sudden stop by the carpet and flipped upside down. Peter was delighted and clapped his hands together, giggling when Tony kissed his cheek. The week had been rough, but the weekend was looking much brighter. 

Still, Monday came too soon and out in the real grown up world, responsibilities awaited Peter and reluctantly he aged up after a whole weekend of being Daddy’s little boy. Tony did not like it one bit. He dreaded every second that Peter had to spend aged up against his will, but thankfully the following weekend arrived sooner as the boy had Friday off from school. This meant that on Thursday night, Peter could already slip down to his little space. Tony was more than happy to help him slip comfortably and spend some quality time with his baby boy. However, on Friday afternoon, things turned for the worse. 

”How’s that, baby? Any better?” Tony asked gently, kissing Peter’s temple as he spooned him from behind on the sofa.

”Nuh-uh!” Peter grumbled, curling in on himself and holding his spider plushie closer to his chest.

It had started around midday when it was time for a snack. Tony had come into Peter’s room, expecting the boy to be bouncing off the walls like usual, but instead found him laying on the floor, pushing around a Hot Wheels car lazily. It turned out the boy had a headache and Tony went right ahead and got Peter a painkiller along with a sippy cup of juice, which he refilled as soon as it was empty.

”Drink up, baby. Your little head probably hurts because you haven’t been drinking enough.” Tony urged, praising Peter once he finished his sippy cup a second time along with his usual snack. And now they were laying on the sofa, cuddling together as Tony thought a little lay down would also help with the pain. However, it did not seem to do the trick and the little one was growing frustrated and grumpy.

”Daddy, make it go away.” Peter whined, kicking his legs. Tony saw the signs of a tantrum coming and sat up on the sofa to tower over Peter.

”Okay, baby boy. There’s one last thing we can try, but you have to be a good boy and listen to Daddy. Understood?” Tony said, tapping his pointy finger on the boy’s nose.  
The boy nodded eagerly, bringing his thumb to his mouth to suck on it. And so Tony put his plan in action by picking the little one up in his arms and bringing him to the master bedroom. After putting Peter down on the bed, Tony made sure to dim the lights in the room and then climbed onto the bed to straddle the boy.

”What you gonna do, Daddy?” Peter asked with his thumb still in his mouth.

”Did you know that when we orgasm that the body releases natural painkillers? How cool isn’t that, huh? So, we are gonna use that to our advantage today, Pete.” Tony said with a smile, unzipping the onesie that Peter was wearing.

”Cummies?” The boy mumbled, a blushing creeping up his ears and cheekbones.

”Yes, sweetheart, it will help with your little headache.” Tony smiled and placed the palm of his hand against Peter’s limp cock through his boxer briefs, massaging it gently to start off easy. The boy made a little moan, arching his back to get more pressure, but Tony held him down with his free hand on his hip.

”Daddy, please…” The boy whimpered, his cock growing hard steadily as his Daddy kept up his teasing pressure and massaging.

”Easy, baby. Just lay back and Daddy’s gonna take care of you, yeah? I’ve got you, Pete.” Tony assured, now moving to slip the little one’s boxer briefs down to his thighs to expose his half-hard cock. ”Aw, look at you. All wet and hard for me? Look how adorable you are, my boy. I might just have to eat you up.” Licking his lips, Tony lowered himself to the bed and settled in between the boy’s legs, his mouth right above the little leaking cock.

”Please, please, please…” Peter blurted out, bucking his hips up and gasping in a breath when Tony licked his tongue along the boy’s length and left a teasing kiss on the head. ”Daddy!”

”Shh, shh, just lay back, baby.” Tony instructed once more before placing his hands on the boy’s hips to steady him before taking his cock in his mouth. Peter squealed and tensed up, but relaxed once his Daddy stroked his lower stomach in a comforting gesture. 

Tony really wanted his precious boy to feel better, but he could easily make him feel worse by wearing him out by teasing. So, he put the teasing aside now, getting straight to business and hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue in all the ways he knew felt good. Based on the high pitched moans and squirming from Peter, it did feel very good and the boy was nearing an orgasm quickly.

”Daddy, Daddy! Feels so good…” Peter breathed out, one thumb in his mouth and the other hand hiding his blushing face. ”Don’t stop…” For once, Tony obeyed Peter’s commands and kept up the sucking, focusing more on the head as the boy neared his release.

”DADDY! Gonna- gonna cum!” The boy warned, but Tony did not slow down and just held the boy’s hips tighter in his hands. With a choked cry, the boy cummed long and hard, whimpering as he arched his back of the bed.

Due to Peter’s much smaller size, Tony had no trouble swallowing up the boy’s load and pulled away with a satisfied grin. Peter looked worn out as he panted and caught his breath, but the lazy grin on his face gave Tony a feeling that his plan had worked.

”How’s that, baby? Feel any better?” Tony asked, slipping Peter’s underwear back on and zipping his onesie up.

”Better, Daddy.” Peter said shyly, still hiding his face with his hands. The boy had a tendency to do that when they had sex as Daddy and Little One. Tony found it to be adorable.

”See? Daddies are never wrong, are they? They know exactly what to do when little boys grow fussy due to a headache.” Tony chuckled, prying Peter’s hands away from his face to kiss his face.

”Ah! Daddy!” Peter complained and with a laugh pushed his Daddy away half-heartedly until a big yawn tugged on his jaw.

”Now, I think a little nap is in order, yeah?” Tony suggested, not waiting for Peter to answer before already pulling a blanket over him. However, the boy did not protest once he got his mouth full with a pacifier and arms full of a stuffed toy. Peter was out like a light even before Tony could kiss his forehead. If only they could always be Daddy and baby boy, Tony thought to himself and kissed Peter’s forehead once more before leaving him to nap for as long as the boy felt like napping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading! Like I said, not my best ever, but I still wanted to post it as someone might enjoy it ahah  
> Feedback is very much appreciated and please do let me know if you guys would like me to post more of my prompts from Tumblr (professional-benaddict) on here.


End file.
